


Familiarity

by Messedup4ever



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic robron, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messedup4ever/pseuds/Messedup4ever
Summary: In the Sugden-Dingle household a familiar scene unfolds:A routine one.A domestic one.Perhaps a romantic one.With a spark no matter how tiny even the most familiar of scenes can become electric.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I was in bed and I envisioned this scene.  
> Take of that what you will and enjoy it ... I hope

Another Saturday night, another rewatch of Top Gear, another evening of sofa snuggles for the Sugden-Dingle's. However Aaron decided that this Saturday night would be a little more exciting.

Aaron's head resting in the nape of Robert's neck the couple half asleep half awake, a familiar scene. Aaron silently and softly running his fingers up and down the inner part of Robert's forearm; not so familiar.

Aaron's stubble tickling Robert's chin as he delicately manoeuvres his head just slightly in order to reach robs earlobe; the sound of Aaron's heavy breathing making Robert's own hitch in response. Aaron continues his attack on Robert's senses now delicately rubbing his nose on the sensitive skin under Robert's earlobe, a telltale weakness Aaron is only too aware of, making Robert slowly but surely succumb, melting into his every touch.

'A... Aaron... what are you doing...Liv's upstairs she might hear us.'

Aaron moves his fingers away from Robert's forearm somewhat excruciatingly slowly for Robert anyway, igniting that familiar spark as they reach Robert's lips in an attempt to silence him. Aaron only now breaking his stoic silence to whisper seductively into Robert's ear.

'Shhhhhh.... you'd best try and be quiet then... if you can.'

Robert bites his bottom lip for a second, dragging his teeth along it slightly, swallowing hard in eager anticipation, his mouth slightly open; as his lips remained pressed flush against Aaron's fingers still lingering there. Any tension Robert may have been feeling instantly dissolving in Aaron's masterful hands, as the electricity between them takes over.

As if in response to Roberts whole body relaxing with his touch, Aaron begins to place soft kisses along Robert's jaw at the same time slowly moving the fingers that were once stifling Robert's tiny groans of satisfaction downwards, making Rob's bottom lip bounce as they parted company.

Robert's lips aren't their focus anymore...

 


End file.
